


Борьба с кризисом

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Gravitation
Genre: BDSM, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Бар остался все таким же грязным, шумным и темным, и чувство опасности все так же заполняет воздух, струится по коже, путает и опьяняет… А пьянеть еще рано.Слишком рано.Ощущение дежа вю – острое, отчетливое, ненормально яркое. Накатило сильно, почти ударило в грудь.





	Борьба с кризисом

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к "Творческому кризису".

Тонкие, изящные руки напряженно сжимают руль – слишком напряженно, хотя их владелец искусно скрывает свое состояние. Увы, Эйри – побелевшие костяшки скрыть почти невозможно. Нельзя сказать, что совсем – в мире существует слишком много невозможного. Так что – почти.  
Навстречу лениво ползут потоки машин, заливая ночную дорогу миллионами искусственных звезд, то и дело слышны гудки, сирены, визг тормозов… напряженный участок трасы.  
И – побелевшие костяшки пальцев, судорожно стиснувших руль.  
– Давай я поведу? Я вообще не пил на твоей презентации, так что…  
– Хм.  
Ну, как хочешь. Предложение было искренним.  
– К тебе или ко мне?  
Неожиданный вопрос.  
– У тебя – Шуичи.  
– А у тебя – Мика. Она будет рада увидеть, как ее брат трахает ее же мужа.  
Мечтать не вредно, Эйри.  
Впрочем, увидеть, как ее муж занимается любовью с ее же братом… пожалуй, Мике это тоже не понравится.  
– Где находится твой…  
Ищешь подходящее слово? Надо же… вот ведь профессионализм! Интересно, а ты всегда так очаровательно краснеешь, когда работаешь?  
Ключи – на приборную панель. Адрес. Эйри кивает – запомнил. Усмехается – зло и неожиданно горько:  
– А выпивка там есть?  
Разумеется, нет, Эйри. 

***  
Бар остался все таким же грязным, шумным и темным, и чувство опасности все так же заполняет воздух, струится по коже, путает и опьяняет… А пьянеть еще рано.  
Слишком рано.  
Ощущение дежа вю – острое, отчетливое, ненормально яркое. Накатило сильно, почти ударило в грудь.  
И – рассыпалось, когда Эйри решительно направился к столику в дальнем темном углу. Пустующему.  
Впрочем, вид у этого снежного принца сейчас такой… скорее всего, будь столик занят, он бы мигом освободился. У местных шавок изумительное чутье на опасность – а Юки разве что не бьет своими эмоциями всех вокруг. Во всяком случае, с его пути все убрались… и так смотрели вслед…  
Весьма вероятно, что на боссов якудза аура, идущая от Эйри, и не подействовала б.  
Но боссы якудза не заходят в подобные места. 

Наверное, со стороны это смотрится забавно. Испуганный большеглазый ребенок против разгневанного чем-то высокого златовласого красавца… да еще и чуть ли не в самом грязном баре Токио. Но – только со стороны. А вот сидеть напротив Эйри, в котором энергия так и клокочет… своеобразные ощущения.  
– Как я понимаю, обслуживание здесь не на уровне, – надо же хоть что-то сказать. – Что тебе принести?  
Кривая усмешка.  
– Я сам.  
Ну кто бы сомневался.  
Отсутствовал он недолго. Вернулся с пузатой бутылкой виски и двумя маленькими стаканами. Молча наполнил оба, оттолкнул один из них от себя.  
– Пей.  
Ага. Я еще не решился рассудка, мой заиндевелый.  
– Спасибо, но…  
– Пей.  
Почти приказ.  
Или – не почти.  
В холодных глазах – холодная безжалостность. Все так, как и должно быть.  
Наверное, в ответном взгляде – что-то еще более холодное. Потому что первым отводит взгляд он. Как и должно быть.  
– Пей, – почти отчаянно… или не почти?  
– Ты же хочешь отомстить? – ответа нет, но его особо-то и не требуется. – Хочешь, чтобы я опьянел, и ты смог поступить со мной так же, как и я – с тобой?  
– Поступай с другими так… – кривая улыбка и металлический блеск в желтых глазах.  
…как они поступили с тобой?  
Хорошая мораль.  
– Поэтому я предпочту сходить за выпивкой сам. 

***  
– Почему ты так дол… – в голосе – вполне обоснованное подозрение…  
Действительно долго – слишком трудно было объяснять бармену свой… хм… выбор?  
Аристократически-правильный носик морщится, разглядывая высокую бутылку с прозрачной, как хрусталь, жидкостью. Тонкие губы кривятся, но не произносят ни слова.  
Твое воспитание, Эйри, всегда умиляло.  
– Неожиданный выбор, – наконец резюмирует… гм-м… собеседник?  
– К сожалению, моих любимых напитков здесь не подают, – истинная правда, кстати. – Пришлось довольствоваться этим.  
– Если здесь такое виски, – да, я помню, отвратительное, – то даже боюсь представить, какой должна быть водка.  
– Хочешь попробовать?  
Ну и ладно.  
Зря, кстати. 

***  
Разговор не клеится. Эйри напоминает хищника – с горящими янтарными глазами, напряженным телом, короткими, похожими на рычание, фразами. И – одновременно – он походит на запутавшегося ребенка… ребенка, который отчего-то до сих пор не утратил веры в высшую справедливость.  
И напряжение, напряжение… напряженность, окружающая столик, стекающая с изрезанной столешницы на пол, окутывающая угол и заполняющая бар.  
– Ну и что дальше? – да, надоело молчать. А что?  
А вот Эйри – кажется, не надоело. Впрочем, это его право.  
Тяжесть стакана с хрустально-чистой жидкостью.  
Отблески тяжелого янтаря в желтых глазах.  
– Твое здоровье, – еще одна попытка, почему бы и нет?  
Пустые стаканы почти одновременно ставятся на стол. Рука Юки, наливающая виски в стакан, слегка дрожит. Какая это порция по счету? Третья? Или четвертая? А, кто сейчас знает.  
– При таком тосте принято желать собеседникам того же.  
И – первая искренняя улыбка за весь вечер:  
– Я не привык лгать в пожеланиях.  
Вот как?  
Хм, а зачем тогда ему все это?  
– Угадай, – бросает собеседник на прямой вопрос. – Ты же правильно понял, что я хочу отомстить, – все же уточняет он. – И ты достаточно часто называл меня злопамятным. А ты пить не умеешь, так что…  
И это для тебя – повод так напиваться? Хм…  
– Так – что? Детская игра – кто кого перепьет? А приз?  
– Угадай.  
А что тут угадывать?  
– Да, – подтверждают побелевшие губы, и желтые глаза на мгновение кажутся стальными. Отвратительное освещение, не иначе.  
– Хм… – салютую полупустым стаканом. – Как-то не ожидал, что ты настолько меня хочешь. 

***  
Выпивка заканчивается одновременно, но вежливое предложение принести еще отметается с таким презрительным выражением лица. Младенец ты еще, мой снежный мальчик. Причем – годовалый.  
– Спасибо, Эйри, я тоже не буду злоупотреблять твоей любезностью.  
– Не доверяешь?  
– А должен?  
Как ни странно, разговор начинает получаться. А может и не странно… Эйри выпил уже столько…  
– Знал бы ты, как я тебя ненавижу…  
Неужели?  
– Не веришь?  
Ну… как бы так поделикатнее…  
– Ну и зря.  
Кристальная чистота в грязном стакане – низком, с толстым тяжелым дном, с отколотым краешком ободка…  
Янтарные капли на самом дне – на близнеце стакана. Только на нем трещина у дна. Зато ободок без щербин. Побелевшие пальцы крепко сжимают толстое стекло.  
Н-да… надо было плюнуть на все и везти Юки домой. По крайней мере, не пришлось бы сидеть и гадать – отравится он этим вот… якобы виски – или повезет.  
И отравлюсь ли я – кристальная чистота может быть на удивление обманчивой.  
– Ты хоть понимаешь, что совершил преступление? Изнасилование – это…  
– Какая законопослушность… изумительно, Эйри-сан. Думаю, господин Китизава был бы рад услышать Ваши слова.  
Что, возразить нечего?  
Не переживай, принц, если бы Китизаву не убил ты… вообще-то я ехал к вам с пистолетом в кармане.  
Но у меня есть конституционное право хранить молчание. 

***  
– Кстати, я ведь собирался поблагодарить тебя, – Юки стремительно пьянеет, а беседа становится все более… познавательной.  
Правосудие много потеряло, потребовав от свидетелей быть в трезвом уме.  
Да и не только правосудие, вероятно.  
– Неужели?  
– За Шуичи. Что его не было… когда…  
А. Ну да, твоя гордость, мой принц.  
– Не за что. Знаешь, твоего мальчишку я до сих пор опасаюсь, – почти не лгу. – Никогда не знаешь, чего он выкинет в следующий раз. Мало ли… вдруг бы из ревности отправил твои снимки в прессу?  
– Ты против скандальной славы? Кто бы мог подумать.  
– Я же не являюсь твоим продюсером.  
– Упаси Небо от таких продюсеров.  
– В таких делах, – улыбаюсь почти невольно, – проще полагаться на себя. 

***  
– Неужели тебе так нравится водка? – в очередной морщится аристократический носик.  
Какой восхитительный патриотизм!  
А между тем у водки много… невероятно много достоинств.  
Особенно – цвет. Люблю кристальную чистоту.  
– Хочешь попробовать? – в ответ Эйри машинально прикрывает ладонью бокал, отодвигает его в сторону.  
– Ты действительно веришь, что я выпью хоть что-нибудь, к чему ты прикасался? Знаешь, дважды в одну ловушку не попадаются.  
Знаю. А молния и не бьет в одно место дважды. Мне впору обидеться, но есть люди, которым я прощу почти все.

***  
– Ты изнасиловал меня, – почти с отчаянием шепчет тающая статуя.  
В дрожащей руке стакан ходит ходуном, и звон льдинок кажется едва ли не более громким, чем измученный голос.  
Я не отвечаю. Я отчаянно понимаю, где именно промахнулся, и если дрожать моя рука может ничуть не хуже, то сымитировать нужные… интонации в голосе не выйдет. Не пробовал как-то. Не было причин.  
– И только посмей сказать, что мне это понравилось!  
Ну что ты, Эйри. Даже если бы я доверял своему голосу… зачем говорить то, что ты и так отлично знаешь?  
Желтые помутневшие глаза в упор смотрят на меня… и я понимаю, что не предусмотрел еще и взгляд. Как-то вот… самая непродуманная операция из всех, проведенных мною. Почти импровизация… но кто бы заранее подсказал, чем закончится твоя презентация?  
Юки с подозрением глядит на почти пустую бутылку, стоящую рядом с моим локтем, и почти успешно дотягивается до нее… опрокидывает. Светлая жидкость без цвета и запаха медленно растекается по изрезанному столу и тонкими ручейками тянется к краю.  
– Сволочь, – обиженно выдыхает светлый принц и утыкается лбом в столешницу.  
При хорошей удаче даже импровизация способна привести к нужному результату.  
Может, Эйри стоит держать подальше от солиста Bad Luck? 

***  
Говорят, что похмелье – жестокая штука.  
Не знаю, не проверял. И не хочу – глядя на проснувшегося шурина.  
Вот как, оказывается, выглядят принцы после бурной пьянки.  
К счастью, опыт приведения человека в чувство у меня есть – спасибо Рюичи, Шуичи и бесчисленной толпе музыкантов, некогда прошедших через мои руки. Четверть часа спустя Эйри уже похож на себя… ну, уж насколько может быть на себя похожим обнаженный и донельзя смущенный Юки.  
Неторопливо разрезаю очередную аптечную упаковку, высыпаю порошок в стакан и взбалтываю, дожидаясь, когда светлые крупинки растворятся в воде.  
– Пей.  
Эйри безропотно берет стакан из рук и пьет, стараясь не слишком торопиться. Сушняк странно сочетается с безупречным воспитанием.  
– Зачем… – бледные щеки наливаются румянцем… ты никогда не умел владеть лицом, ледяной мой, – зачем ты раздел меня?  
И почему не воспользовался – остается незаданным вопрос.  
– Ты же не думал, что я позволю спать в своей постели одетым?  
– Я больше думал, как бы ты не подсыпал снотворное в мой стакан, – немного не в тему отвечает человек, ради которого я женился на Мике.  
– Ты плохо оцениваешь мою фантазию.  
В желтых глазах медленно вспыхивает любопытство, а тело уже требует движения, и Юки медленно потягивается, вытянув сцепленные руки над головой, и так и падает на постель, цепляясь пальцами за резьбу на спинке кровати. И выгибается – провокационная поза.  
С тобой я легко введусь на провокации. Особенно – запланированные мною.  
– В смысле, снотворного в мой стакан ты больше добавлять не будешь? – усмехается снежный принц и напрягается, когда я вытягиваюсь на постели рядом.  
И все равно не успевает ничего сделать, когда наручники охватывают его запястья, приковывая руки к такой хрупкой на вид спинке кровати.  
– В смысле, минуту назад я добавил в твой стакан афродизиак, – сообщаю я. 

***  
Он сопротивляется – первые несколько секунд. Сопротивляется, пытаясь вырваться и уворачиваясь от поцелуя, выгибаясь всем телом, стараясь сбросить меня… сопротивляется безуспешно.  
А потом ярость прорывается наружу, и поцелуй больше всего похож на последнюю битву. Которая насмерть. 

Его губы одновременно жадные и твердые, его язык вторгается в рот, разжигая пламя в нас обоих, тело отзывается на ласки, как собака на команды, и прохладная кожа загорается от прикосновений.  
У него очень чувствительное тело, и даже легкие касания сосков вызывают короткие всхлипы. А если сильнее… а если губами? …зубами?  
В свое время звукоизоляция этой квартиры защищала соседей от репетиций Neetle Graspers. Сейчас уровень шума ничуть не ниже.  
– Ты… любишь боль? – уточняю на всякий случай.  
– Нет! – рычит на выдохе мой принц и выгибается, когда я почти выкручиваю сосок.  
Не любишь, значит? Ну-ну.  
Ласки чередуются с укусами, и легкими, и сильными, кожа покрыта крупными каплями соленого пота и крупными метками алых засосов. Хочу все это тело – алым… моим… не уверен, что это возможно физически, но звуковое сопровождение очень… воодушевляет.  
Сильные ноги покорно раздвигаются в стороны, позволяя лечь удобнее, бедра дрожат – и явно не от страха, в складке изножья пульсирует крупная вена…  
Масло пятнает простыни, пока я ласкаю неоспоримое свидетельство чужого желания, а мои пальцы растягивают нервно подрагивающее кольцо ануса. Тесное, словно Эйри ни разу в жизни не был с мужчиной. И отзывчивое, словно Юки должен был бы родиться женщиной.  
Пальцы помнят каждый миллиметр тесного канала, пальцы безошибочно нащупывают шероховатый бугор простаты, и я с трудом удерживаю снежного принца на самом краю. Нет, холодный мой, еще рано.  
От каждого прикосновения изнутри Юки почти подбрасывает на кровати, и, кажется, он сорвал голос. Жаль… конечно, он не Шуичи, не голосом зарабатывает. Все равно – жаль, мне нравятся его крики.  
Его губы не оказывают ни тени сопротивления, и прикосновения изнутри вызывают негромкие всхлипы – прямо в мой рот.  
Банально, но я не помню ничего более вкусного.  
– Чего… ты… жд-дешь? – с трудом выдыхает снежный принц, разрывая поцелуй.  
– Разрешения.  
Я не хочу еще раз услышать, что изнасиловал тебя.  
В глазах ледяного принца – совсем не ледяной огонь, мышцы почти приглашающе обхватывают мои пальцы, бедра раздвигаются еще шире…  
– Эйри… я хочу точно знать, что ты согласен.  
Юки стискивает зубы и отворачивается. Он готов бороться, но он не может не учитывать бесполезность борьбы. Нет ничего глупее, чем бороться с собой.  
– Сегучи, – выдыхает он в конце концов, – трахни меня уже!  
Тесное кольцо мышц медленно раскрывается и сжимает почти до боли. Сейчас стонем мы оба, и его губы оказываются точно напротив моих. Пробую на вкус каждый вскрик – ответы на каждый короткий толчок внутрь.  
– Значит… не любишь боль?  
– Пошел в…  
– Ста…раюсь.  
– Подон… м-м-м…  
Да, именно. Да, мой нежный. И еще чуть-чуть… потерпи немного… впрочем, потерпи – не вполне уместное слово.  
– Обещаю не… напоминать, что тебе… понравилось.  
– Это… афр… диз…  
Н-да?  
Стройные бедра вскидываются мне навстречу, вскрик Эйри теряется где-то в моей груди, и с трудом удается держать себя в руках, давая возможность Юки хоть как-то расслабиться. Какой же он тесный, прекрасный мой, и какой же горячий… и уже можно… и ему нравится боль…  
Нужно вернуть сюда аппаратуру – подобная симфония стоит запечатления. Пусть даже и исполняться она будет только для одного слушателя.  
Эйри выгибается всем телом, вжимаясь в живот напряженной плотью, и опадает, вскидывая бедра навстречу, и все повторяется… еще вопрос, кто из нас сейчас ведет.  
Если вдуматься – я не против поделиться с тобой записью.  
Мы попадаем в единый ритм и движемся в едином ритме, и кислорода не хватает, но разорвать поцелуи все сложнее и сложнее, ты кричишь, кусая мои плечи, я с трудом удерживаюсь, чтобы не разорвать тебя на куски. Меня от подобной участи спасают только наручники.  
Сердце стучит все быстрее и быстрее, губы исцарапаны о чужие зубы, крики Юки становятся чем-то окончательно непристойным, и когда я думаю, что все же буду первым, Эйри выгибается на выдохе и кричит, кричит, кричит, пульсирующей плотью сжимая мой член и увлекая меня во тьму.

***  
Шевелиться не хочется, но мой снежный принц тихо ругается сквозь зубы, напоминая об истерзанной заднице и содранных запястьях.  
И первым делом Эйри тянется не к одежде и не к моему горлу – к брошенной возле стакана вскрытой упаковке:  
– Почему-то я не удивлен, – Юки откидывается на спину, закладывает руки за голову и шипит. Запястья и впрямь стерты.  
– Ну… я бы никогда не стал смешивать ацетилглициноиды со стимуляторами.  
– А с витаминами, значит, можно? Кстати, почему бы не стал? Совесть проснулась?  
Потому что я не стану экспериментировать на тебе.  
– Потому что в афродизиаках нет необходимости.  
Любопытно, рискнет Эйри возражать мне – сейчас, когда наши тела все еще покрыты его семенем, а его член уже начинает пробуждаться?  
Кстати… по идее, я же выигравшая сторона…  
– Эйри, ты же не думал, что отделаешься одним разом?  
– Кто бы мог… – кольцо мышц почти без сопротивлений пропускает пальцы, и Юки замолкает, кусая губы, – мог подумать… почтенный… отец семейства…  
– Намекаешь, что стимуляторы нужны мне?  
Смазка не требуется, ткани изнутри влажные и податливые, и Эйри напряженно выдыхает, впуская меня.  
– Намекаю… что в твоем… возрасте так не ведут…  
– Что поделаешь… если дети признают только одно… наказание? И то… со второго раза?  
Юки первым начинает движения, выгибаясь навстречу:  
– И почему ты… уверен, что я завтра же не помчусь в тот же бар… или другой?  
– Потому что ты умный мальчик, – его губы податливы и жадны. – Потому что ты не повторяешь свои ошибки дважды, – его тело выгибается, дрожит, движется навстречу жестким толчкам. – Потому что тебе вовсе не обязательно напиваться, чтобы оказаться здесь.


End file.
